The Frog TOAD! Prince
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: AU tale of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya pisses off the wrong woman and needs Tsunade to undo what his perverted ways have wrought. Problem is, how can he tell Tsunade the problem, much less who he is, when he can't speak? (This is based loosely on the tale The Frog Prince, second genre subject to change).
1. Chapter 1 Princess Finds Frog (TOAD!)

The

Frog **TOAD!**

Prince

Chapter One: Princess Finds Frog (TOAD!)

_**Jiraiya POV**_

My foot-flipper steps splashed as I hopped as fast as I could away from the snarling, cursing woman chasing me.

Now I really regretted pissing off that girl. WHo knew she was great with a Transformation technique? Certainly not poor old me when I peeped on her in the hot springs. . . She had gotten me with a weird version of a Transformation technique, leaving me in the shape I was in now. She had also proceeded to beat the crap out of me while I was unable to defend myself. I had barely escaped with my life as is. Tsunade-hime wouldn't have done that. Even when I had gotten her that really dumb present, all she had done was smack me across Konoha... Not turn me smaller than her and try to kill me. I hopped quickly along, trying my damndest to dodge further jutsus the woman was throwing at me. Her voice was melodious even when she was screaming a war cry, and her body was nothing to sneeze at. Although, neither Witch Girl's body nor her personality could compare with Hime. Tsunade had really filled out over the years. And, if her bra size was any indication, her breasts were still growing... Even in my current form, my nose bled just a bit thinking about Tsunade.

I dodged another freezing jutsu, just barely. Damn. Stop getting distracted with your mind in the gutter. Tsunade will help me out of this mess. She'd know how to undo this stupid jutsu. Tsunade knew things like that.

I also had a worrisome feeling that Tsunade was really my only hope in this crazy crazy fruitloop day...

That was my last thought before I fell over the waterfall.

* * *

_**Tsunade's POV**_

I was walking along the path near a stream. This lead to my favorite pond, _a nice place to practice kata without a certain annoying white haired pervert constantly interrupting me being his stupid self_, I reflected as I walked. I got to the pond, a place with a clear clean pool of water and a small waterfall cascading over a wall of mossy rocks into the pond. I set my green and yellow workout bag down on the stones edging the pool. Consequently, I started my kata, punching and kicking. The stone pillars that I had moved to my practice area for this purpose cracked under the force of my monstrous strength as I hit them. I felt glee in the wanton destruction I apparently wasn't allowed to wreak on the Baka of our team. I though sulkily, _why won't Sarutobi-sensei let me beat some REAL sense into that idiot?_

How dare he peep on the girl's bath at the hot springs! As my fury grew, so did my strength, leading to most of the stone crushed to powder and bloody knuckles for me. Damn that idiot and all his capricious, perverted ways.

I had turned 17 yesterday and what had the Baka given me? A strawberry patterned bra and underwear set! The nerve! I was embarrassed and angry, so I had hit the idiot till he had bruises he'd remember until he was thirty. Sarutobi-sensei had to pull me off of the jerk. Orochimaru had gotten me a far more appropriate gift: a rare set of medical scrolls. I had been so delighted I had hugged him (albeit when nobody else was looking, for Oro's benefit). Jiraiya had spotted the hug through his swelling black eye, and sulked for hours afterwards. I couldn't restrain a gleeful smile at the thought. Sensei and the rest had given me similar, more appropriate presents and so the rest of the party had gone well. Peacefully, anyway, until Jiraiya had started trying to come on to one of my friend's older, 20 year old sisters.

Then, I had slammed Jiraiya across Konoha. _The Baka deserved it,_ I thought with satisfaction as I smashed the last stone pillar.

Sweaty and tired after my rough workout, I sat down on the pond's edge. No one was near, so, after I had checked the bushes surrounding the pool for perverts (believe me, when you have a pervert like Jiraiya on your team you'd understand my caution here), I stripped naked. Relieved, I slipped into the cool water. Washing off the sweat in a businesslike manner, I washed off with a washcloth from my workout bag. When I was done washing myself, I ducked under the waterfall to get my hair wet. This was my preferred method of washing my long blonde hair, as the waterfall got all of my hair without any dirt or water foliage like the shallows area seemed to have.

I felt, to my surprise, something fall on my head from above as I washed my hair. Yelling in shock, I scrambled out from under the waterfall with the thing still tangled in my hair. Angrily, I disentangled it and promptly threw it into the water. I saw, now that it was untangled, a toad. Like the kind Jiraiya summoned.

"AAAGH! If he sent you to spy on me, Froggy, he is SO DEAD," I bellowed angrily, stomping my foot.

When the frog or toad didn't respond, I took a step closer. It was covered in what I had first taken for warts, but now realized were bumps and bruises_. Poor thing looks like it had been run over by a horde of rabid fan girls_, I thought. I gingerly picked it up, laying it on a damp rock while I hurriedly put my clothes back on. Either Granddad or one of the Inuzukas would know how to help the poor frog. Jiraiya probably would know more about toads, but after the stunt he'd pulled on my BIRTHDAY I wasn't about to go to him for help with this creature. Carefully, I picked it up again_. It wasn't nearly as slimy as I'd thought toads or frogs would be_ I mused as I headed back.

* * *

**What do you think? This is my first fic with the Sannin being young and all together. How did I do with Tsunade and Jiraiya's POV? I have a feeling that Orochimaru (if only to show up Jiraiya) would give Tsunade such a present (obligation because he's a teammate). This is slightly AU in that Jiraiya likes Tsunade BEFORE Dan comes along. This story wil likely ignore Dan alltogether, or only have breif mention of him. I hate the pairing DanXTsunade :P They just don't work together. JiraiyaXTsunade FOREVER!**

**I posted this because I'm having some slight troubles with on of my other stories, Adventures in the Afterlife. Just to let you know :) AAnd that's all there is.**

**-June**


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Gets Toad to Vet

The

Frog TOAD!

Prince

Chapter Two: Princess Gets the Toad to the Veterinarian

I waited impatiently for Inuzuka Yuka to come out. She was the best veterinary ninja I knew of, which was exactly why I had gone to her. Apparently she was treating a sick cat and couldn't be bothered to come out for a toad/frog…. Rrrrrr….. I wanted to pace the small veterinary waiting room, but I had to hold the toad. I didn't want to poor thing to end up more hurt than he probably already was.

Fidgeting worriedly, my sense of urgency increased every minute I wasn't in the office with Yuka, getting this poor little guy the help he needed so badly. He made a faint, pitiful croak as he started to wake up. My heart went out to him. He needed a vet's help so badly… _Poor little guy… I wonder if I could keep him… I'd protect him more than whatever scumbag owner he has now! I mean, what responsible owner would allow their toad/frog to get this banged up without taking him to the veterinarian themselves?! _ I was getting indignant just thinking about it…. A faint movement from the little guy in my lap reminded me to watch my hold. I loosened my grip, worried and hoping to heck that I hadn't hurt him any worse.

"Senju, Tsunade."

"FINALLY!"

I prowled in, gently laying the red and green toad/frog on the metal examination table. Yuka, a woman of middling age, wolfish physique (a trait common to most Inuzukas) and dark hair and eyes came over. She was looking tired around the eyes, I noted. Probably up working late shifts. A prickle of guilt stabbed me at the thought. Shaking my head to clear it, I watched Yuka intently.

Gently probing the amphibian's limbs, Yuka grunted, "This one's a toad, no doubt about it. It's male, fairly young too; barely old enough to mate, so one has to wonder how he got this banged up…"

"Alright, so what happened to him? Can you help him? And how do you tell the difference between frogs and toads?"

"Don't know, what or who did it could be any number of things. Yes, of course I can help the toad, stupid girl. Skin texture and this," Yuka said snappishly, pointing out the kanji for oil that was almost stamped on the toad's forehead, on a patch of silvery skin. The oil kanji was also the sign for Mount Myoboku, home of the toads. I blushed in embarrassment; I hadn't seen the kanji because I'd been so focused on getting the toad help.

"Oops. . . "

"Oops is right. Cracked phalanges on both forelimbs, bruised everywhere else and a cracked tibula on the right hind leg. . . You might have to leave him with me for a few days."

I frowned. For some reason, I didn't want to let the toad out of my sight. I knew I liked slugs best for summons, but. . . Something stirred in my heart when I saw the pitiful state of this toad. I couldn't leave it alone.

I heard him croak faintly once more as his protuberant dark eyes opened. For some reason, those dark eyes reminded me of Jiraiya. Somehow, though, the little toad didn't annoy me like the too-tall pervert did. This little guy only inspired pity, especially since he was obviously so injured. Jiraiya, on the other hand, only rubbed me the wrong way. Which was why he so often ended up with bruises all over himself after training with me and Orochimaru. Combine that with the fact that he hadn't gotten good at dodging and he liked to peek on the women's bathhouse (rrrrrrrgh!), and he was bruised most of the time. This little toad didn't deserve to be this beat up.

"Really? Can't I take care of him at home?"

"Unless you have a degree of veterinary aptitude I never knew about, no."

I scowled in frustration. I wanted to argue, but Yuka knew more about animals than I did. I sighed unhappily.

"Alright, fine. Can I visit him in the morning? I can't stay with him now… I have a mission to start today at sunset."

"Sure kiddo," Yuka said, her lips twitching in slight sympathy, "He will probably heal up in a week, if there's no complications with his recovery. And if he's actually a summon as I suspect, some toad user is bound to come looking for him."

I growled, furious with her, "You aren't going to give him back to them?! They don't deserve to have him back! I mean, look what happened to him under their care!"

"Have you ever thought that they might have lost him? That he ended up in this mess himself, without the watchful eye of his owner? I'll have to give him back if the rightful summoner comes for him, Princess."

I felt guilt spike through me. Pursing my lips unhappily, I thought _But… This little toad was the first living being I've felt interested in since Nawaki… _I angrily scrubbed at my eyes.

Thinking about Nawaki wouldn't help when I was already upset. Nawaki had died when I was fifteen, two years before. I restrained a whimper, reminding myself to get off the subject or I would start blubbering right here in the veterinary office. I instead focused on Jiraiya. That irked me back to the present moment, and I looked down at the toad, who was looking up at me with pitiful eyes. The forelimbs of the small toad reached out, even as he clearly winced from the pain. I leaned down and put my hand next to the little guy's chest, each being about the same size as the other. He immediately clutched at my hand, a toady little smile slipping over his face as he cuddled it. He began croaking softly, rubbing the side of his face over the tips of my fingers.

My heart clenched at this little show of affection. _How can I leave him when he's obviously this attached? And I can't keep calling this toad "him" all the time…. Hmm. How about I call him Rai? Since he DOES remind me of Rai-kun…._

* * *

**Jiraiya's POV**

"Hey you. What do you think of the name Rai?"

I grinned, or as much as a toad could grin. Especially when he was in this much pain. The adrenaline had worn off after I woke up, leaving me wanting to scream in pain. But I knew that my loud croaking would only freak both me and Tsunade out more. I still wasn't used to being stuck in a toad's body. Hopefully Ma and Pa would come looking for me in Konoha after I hadn't turned up at their home for a few days. Ma was (lucky for me) a worrywart. When I had met that ill-fated woman, I had been headed to Mount Myokobu for a training session. I had told one of the messenger toads I was on the way, so hopefully Kosuke would help get them suspicious that something had happened to me.

Back to the present, I nodded, still clutching at Tsunade's hand. It was surprisingly soft (when not made into a fist that's directed at your head anyway). . . I never got to hold her hand when I was human. _Meh, that's probably cuz she's such a suspicious woman… Still. She's gotten very pretty now that she's grown into her looks. The only turn off is her shrewish personality… Even though I still feel the same. _

"Good. Now, I have to go… I have to get to training with my teammates- no, teammate… Jiraiya was headed to Mount Myoboku after my party…" Tsunade huffed, "He's a troublemaker, but now Orochimaru's my only teammate in Konoha. Sensei won't consider taking another team to replace us, so we're still training and taking missions together… Even though I sometimes don't know why I stick by Orochinaru. He's creepier than usual… Ugh. I'm rambling. See you little guy." With that, Tsunade withdrew her hand.

I felt a spike of pain as I saw her draw herself up to her full height. I didn't want her to leave. She was, after all, my only hope in this mess.

Problem was, how would I tell her it WAS me?

_Damn. Head's spinning…. Pain getting worse… I think I'm gonna…. _

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

The toad passed out. Yuka helped me ease him back onto her examination table.

"I can pay for his care…"

"Nah. Pro bono for you Princess. I'll just charge the owner when he or she comes to get him."

"Alright."

"You'd better scat."

I checked the time. _Yipes! _ Yuka was right. This vet visit had taken longer than I had expected. I was almost late for a mission Sarutobi-sensei had planned for us!

"Thanks! I gotta go!"

"See you tomorrow Princess."

I raced off quickly. _Hopefully I'm not too late…_

Moving through the forest paths quickly, I headed to the training grounds, our agreed meeting place. When I reached the right place, Orochimaru waited there as usual. I grinned and decided I'd sneak up on him.

At least, I'd try to. I padded silently through the rest of the forest, darting out and aiming a punch at Orochimaru's head. Which he, of course, blocked, and nearly sent me flying with a grab. But I managed to break his grip in time, wiggling loose and landing on my feet easily. Orochimaru hadn't even broken a sweat, standing there looking a little more irked than usual but his snakey self otherwise. Sarutobi sensei was nearby, looking impatient at my display of Jiraiya-esque antics. _Wait. Where- oh, right, I keep forgetting the baka's training on Mount Myoboku… I kind of miss his goofing off. At least it relieves the tension, even if I don't particularly like being the butt of any of his jokes…. _I sighed. Sometimes I wondered what I actually felt for Jiraiya. Was it only grudging friendship or something more?

"Arrgh! I can't think about that idiot," I mumbled grouchily, now focusing on Sensei, "What's the mission today Sensei?"

As Sensei outlined the mission, my mind wandered back to Jiraiya. I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. Whether he would be strong enough physically or mentally to defeat me when he came back. I dismissed the thought when it came into my head. Jiraiya didn't even like sparring with me, so it was unlikely he could get that strong that fast. All the same, I stood to attention when Sensei grunted, the usual mission reel of information going on between us three. Apparently, we were to rescue the Fire Daimyo's daughter, who had gotten herself into a mess with an opposing clan's heir. _What a knuckleheaded woman. Boys always cause trouble… Why do girls even bother? Boys are just too high maitenence… _Then again, that could be bitterness speaking. I shook my head to clear it. Sensei focused in on me sharply.

"Tsunade?"

"I'm fine, Sensei. My brain was somewhere else for a moment… Gomen."

Sensei nodded his acceptance, and handed us the files on both the girl and the boy who had apparently stolen her from her bedroom at night. _Sounds like a pervy thing Jiraiya would do… Agh! Get that idiot off your mind Tsunade! Ignore ignore ignore him…. He doesn't want anything to do with you anyway… _Inwardly, I scowled and forced myself to focus on the information Sensei was going over with us.

When he finished, I said, "Hai Sensei."

Without other words, we set off onto our route. _Relax Tsunade. Focus on the mission. _ I exhaled a breath and smiled slightly as we moved speedily through the canopy of Konoha. I was sure that thoughts of Jiraiya would never trespass into my mind during a mission.

How wrong I was…

* * *

**Hey! I finally updated ^^ I'm so sorry it was so late! I had writer's block on this fic for the longest time! Plus, I've been really really busy with school work and other fandoms I'm just getting into. Mostly schoolwork, but I try to make time for writing. Anyway, I hope you like this update! What do you think of how Tsunade's feelings toward Jiraiya are portrayed right now? How was the (limited) Jiraiya viewpoint? How am I doing? Please review! I love reviews :) And tell me if you wamt a scene or two during the mission, or I can skip it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-June**


End file.
